Albel's Big Surprise
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: A story collab by me, Aleu and Blue Persuasion. Albels birthday is coming up and Amanda wants to throw a big party with Nel as the surprise... Alnel. Slight Fayia.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Ok this is a story Collab between me and Blue Persuasion. We've, so far, had alot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Ocean. However Blue owns Amanda. I own Amaya, Miyoko and Kitani. NO STEALING THEM!

You can check our DA's Accounts (Blue Persuasion and AleuTheLunarWolf)

* * *

Twilight's first star was the only company for the lean shadow stalking  
the mansion just outside of the castle. Silently the figure peered into each ground window of the large home. Amanda stopped at the large sheets of glass leading into a large sitting room. Her eyes danced across the open space before her. The lights that burned within made the occupants radiant with  
detail. If one of them were to look her way, they would only see the  
night. 

She searched the group who had gathered for an after dinner chat. She knew some of them; she had met them one time before. She didn't know their names so she quickly dismissed them. They weren't important. She was only there to find one person. Her most favoritest person in the whole world!

She covered her mouth to catch her gleeful chuckle. There he was! Right  
there standing in the doorway and she could barely contain her excitement.

"There you are Alby," she whispered. "This is going to be such fun!"

Little did she know that she was being watched. As she stalked, she was being stalked.

The silver gleam in Amaya's eyes told she was curious. She slinked forward trying not to make a sound as she approached the girl obviously stalking Albel... Wait a minute this girl looked like Albel as well.

She snorted lightly and padded forward, as her black fur swayed softly. Small tips were made as her paws struck the ground. "Alby? You know Albel?" She asked.

Amanda turned sharply around. "Yeah! I'm Amanda Nox! Alby's sister!" she said happily.

At this time Amaya's eyes went wide. "Albel has a sister?! He never told me... I'm Amaya Taini by the way. I traveled with Albel."

"Ooooh so you know Albel too!" She said as she jumped forward and patted Amaya on the head. "You're so fluffy!"

Amaya's ear shot back. "Yeah..." She muttered. "So why are you stalking him?"

"You didn't know?" Amanda asked. Amaya shrugged. "It's Albel's birthday! I want to throw him a BIG surprise party!" She smiled.

The wolf smirked. "Really now?" Oh this would be fun...

"Hey Amaya!" A voice called.

Amaya snorted. Fayt had the worst timing. She had thought he was off with Maria. Thinking back she remembered seeing Maria with Miyoko earlier. That fox never left her side.

Before Amaya could wonder more on the where a bouts of Maria, Amanda quickly ducked into the bushes under the window.

Amaya eyed her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Shush. If Alby finds out I'm here then he'll just run away like he did the last time."

"Run away…" Amaya smirked. This was only getting better and better. "I'm sure Fayt can keep a secret. He might even be able to help."

"Really?" Amanda asked in a childishly innocent fashion. She crawled from under the bush just as Fayt rounded the corner.

"Amaya. There you are," Fayt said with a smile. "I was looking for you… Who? Is that Amanda?"

"You know her? You knew Albel had a sister and you never told me?" Amaya faked a hurt voice.

Fayt giggled guiltily as he scratched his head. "Well yeah, but Albel doesn't talk much about her and if you mention her to him he…sort of loses it."

Amanda stood up and smiled hugely. "He just can't handle how much I mean to  
him!"

Amaya shook her head. "Well Fayt, here's the story. Albel's birthday is coming up and we want to do something special for him."

"But he can't know!" Amanda emphasized. "He can't know I'm here either. So, is there anything he likes?"

"There's always Nel," Amaya replied almost darkly. Albel didn't stand a chance now.

"Oh, you mean the pretty red head from Aquaria. He wrote about her in his diary!"

"Albel has a diary?" Amaya and Fayt asked in unison.

Amanda nodded. "Yep! He keeps it near him so nobody reads it."

"I'm listening..." Amaya grinned evilly.

Fayt blinked. "Maybe we can ask the others for help?" He said shrugging.

"Good idea! The more the merrier!" Amanda said. "But how do we get Nel?"

"Get Nel? Oh boy, this sounds like trouble."

Amanda gave him a sharp look that caused him to close his mouth so fast his teeth clamped with a loud pop.

"I think Mirage, Sophia and Maria can help with that." Amaya said. She turned to Fayt. "Sophia's your friend and Maria is your..."

Fayt quickly tried to shut her muzzle. "Ahahaha!" He laughed nervously as his face flushed red.

Amanda giggled as Amaya growled at him and tore her muzzle away. "I'll go talk to Kitani and Miyoko. They could convince Maria and Sophia. In the mean time, Fayt you go get Cliff... Amanda you can..."

"Start planning!" She perked.

"Yeah yeah..." She said turning around and padded off toward the castle.

Amanda smirked and took off to start planning. Fayt stood there clueless for a minute before shrugging and heading off to find Cliff.

Amaya found Miyoko and Kitani with Maria and Sophia who seemed to be having a stare down. "Hey can I talk to Kitani and Miyoko for a minute?" She asked. Maria and Sophia didn't even seen to notice her, but the white lioness cub and the three tailed white fox padded out to the hall.

"Did either of you know Albel had a sister?" Amaya asked.

"Uhhh... No..." Miyoko said with a confused look.

Kitani jumped up. "He does?" She smiled happily that Albel at least had some family left.

As the three padded their way down the hall Kitani hummed tunefully. "Albel's got a sister. Albel's got a sister."

Miyoko gave Kitani a small snort and turned to Amaya. "So, what are you planning?"

Amaya smirked. "Amanda, Albel's sister told me that his birthday is coming up. We need to find out how to get Nel."

"Nel? What do you mean 'get Nel'?" Kitani asked.

Before Amaya could answer Amanda nearly collided with the group. All three of the furry ones maintained their balance, but Amanda landed hard on her rump.

"Ouchie!"

"Sorry," Kitani said going immediately to the girl's side.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going," Miyoko snorted.

Amanda surprised all of them with a cheerful squeal. "Such pretty fluffies! I love fluffies!" Amanda proceeded to throw her arms around Kitani who was closest.

"Are you sure this is Albel's sister?" Miyoko asked. "She looks like him, but she's nothing like him."

"Yep, that's her," Amaya answered.

Amanda loosened her grip on Kitani just in time for the cub to escape the risk of choking to death. "I have a great idea!" she exclaimed. There was a look of pure evil in her eyes.

Amaya hesitated. "And that is?"

"I'm going to see the Queen. Maybe she can help. She can tell Nel that there's a mission. I love surprises and this is sure to surprise Nel too. Nel won't know what's going on until the party and she'll be there by order of the Queen!"

"And you think you can enlist the help of the Queen?" Miyoko asked.

"I have my ways." Amanda got up and brushed pass the three. A gleam was in her eyes.

The three watched as Amanda stopped briefly to observe Maria and Sophia. First Amanda waved her hand in front of Maria's face and then in from of Sophia's. Neither girl gave her an ounce of attention. Amanda giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you Statue Girls! I'm Amanda Nox!" She bowed and then skipped cheerfully right between the two girls and towards the Queen's chamber.

Both girls blinked.

"Amanda?" Maria asked.

"Nox?" Sophia asked.

Amaya, Kitani and Miyoko couldn't help but to laugh when both girls fell from confusion.

Kitani smiled "Yeah yeah! That was Albels sister!" she said.

Sophia looked at the white lion cub confused. "Albel's... sister? Wait he has a sister?!" Her eyes became big... if they could get any bigger then they were.

Maria blinked. "So what's up with all this?" She asked.

"Well Albel's birthday is coming up soon and Amanda wants to throw him a party. We wanted to know if you would help. Fayt was going to get Cliff." Miyoko said.

Sophia squealed. "A party! I'll help!" She said as Kitani jumped up happily.

"I guess I will." Maria said as Miyoko smiled and curled her three white tails around her small paws.

Amaya smiled. "Good. I'll go see how Fayt's doing. Try to distract Albel." She said as the large wolf padded off.

Meanwhile Albel was walking down the halls away from his room in the castle. His long braids flowed behind him as he snorted.

"Boring day." He sneered. His ruby red eyes looked around and were soon met by emerald green ones. "Zelpher..." He muttered.

"Nox..." Nel muttered back. Both seemed to be in a silent stare down much like Maria and Sophia where in. Speaking of which, the two girls and the creatures with them were peering at them from behind a wall.

At that time Clair came walking down. "Oh Nel. The Queen wishes to speak to you... Hello Albel" Clair silently cursed at the Captain. The two broke their stare.

"Yes right away." Nel said as she walked around Albel and followed Clair to the Audience Chamber.

Kitani padded out and sat in front of Albel staring at him with her sapphire blue eyes. "Hi Albel" Her tail tipped with black stared up at him as her black hair tuff settled between her eyes.

"Hmph." Albel said, but he was met by another creature. Miyoko's soft blue eyes stared up at him. "What do you two want?"

Kitani glanced back as the two girls came from behind the wall. Albel eyed the girls. He could tell by the way Sophia rocked back and forth on her heels and how Maria held her lips a little firmer than normal that something was going on. Somehow the girls had banded together and sought him out. He pondered briefly if he should just leave, but simple curiosity kept him there.

The two girls were up to something and he knew it was in his best interest to find out what.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard Fayt had found Cliff looking thoughtfully at a bundle of wildflowers.

"Err…Cliff? What are you doing?"

The blonde shook his head slightly. "Um, nothing. Just had a…ah, never mind."

"Okay…look, there's something I need your help with."

Cliff took on a macho pose and smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

Fayt looked at the flowers again. "I'll tell you what. You tell me what's up with those flowers and I'll let you in on the secret."

Cliff blushed a soft pink. "I was…look, you can't tell a soul."

Fayt crossed his fingers over his chest. "Cross my heart." Curiosity was killing him.

"Okay. Look, I was just wondering if Mirage would like those or not."

"Mirage? Do you think she's the type to like flowers?"

"Hey kid, she is a female. Chicks love stuff like that. But I'm worried she would think I was calling her dainty and that would only provoke her to beat me up to prove she's not."

Fayt rested his head in his hand. How could someone so tough be scared of someone much smaller than him? Then again, he'd seen Mirage pummel Cliff before and she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, anyway. I just heard that Albel's birthday is coming up."

"Birthday?" Cliff asked raising an eyebrow. "How'd you find that out?"

"Yeah, about that. All this is hush-hush. Amanda's back."

Cliff quickly did a 360, checking to be sure the girl wasn't stalking him. The last time he had turned his back on her she had jumped him from behind.

"Look Fayt, get your bags and we'll be off this rock before she finds us."

Fayt placed both his hands on his hips. "You're starting to sound like Albel. Really? What's with you two being scared of a 15 year old girl?"

"She's a demon!"

"Hiya Cliff!" Amaya spoke from behind mimicking Amanda.

Cliff jumped three feet and landed in a heap on the ground. He looked at her and growled. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Amaya snickered. "So Fayt, how's it coming?"

Fayt scratched his head. "Uh yeah I think I got Cliff" He said glancing up in the trees. Amaya smirked at the man.

"For someone who supposed to be macho, I sure scared the hell out of you." She said sitting down.

"I wasn't scared I was... startled..." Cliff said.

"Yeah... right... Anyways. Amanda got the Queen to send Nel on a mission... Maria, Kitani, Sophia and Miyoko are going to try and distract him." She said.

Cliff looked at her curiously. "Really now? So you want my help?" He asked. Fayt nodded.

"Can you get Mirage to help as well?" Fayt asked. Cliff nodded.

"Oh yeah Amaya you're female..." Cliff suddenly said.

Amaya snorted. "You just noticed." The wolf voiced her annoyance.

"Do you think Mirage will like those flowers?" He asked.

"Maybe... but then again I'm not human..."

"Neither is she."

"But she's a humanoid... I'm not... Ask Maria or Sophia..." With that Amaya stalked away, leading the way for Fayt to follow her.

Cliff stood there for a moment before walking off to find Mirage. Meanwhile Maria, Sophia, Kitani and Miyoko where whispering about how they'd distract Albel when Amanda appeared.

"Hiya! It's the Statue Girls!" She said as Maria and Sophia glared at her.

Albel, who was still pondering on how to deal with the group, and had not noticed the conversations between themselves, perked at the sound of a familiar voice. Amanda quickly ducked behind a corner to conceal herself.

"Wha…what was that!" Albel demanded.

Sophia put on an innocent face. "What was what?"

"Are you feeling well, Albel?" Maria asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

Kitani shifted slightly to the side. She hadn't noticed from her position that Amanda was hiding and therefore everyone else was trying to cover the fact she was there.

"But, don't ya think Albel would like to see his little sister?"

"S…s…sister…" Albel's eyes glossed over with a blank stare.

Sophia treaded close to the swordsman and peered up into his blank eyes. "That's odd."

"Sophia, do you think it's wise to get that close to him. He doesn't look like himself."

Sophia nodded to Maria and stepped back. "Albel…are you okay?"

Miyoko shot Kitani a disapproving look. "I don't think we should mention Amanda around him."

Suddenly Albel screamed and took off running down the hall.

"What was that about?" Maria asked.

"He just loves me soooooooo much he can't help himself!" Amanda skipped from behind the corner.

"Do you think we should go after him?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Sophia. One by one they nodded; each more curious as to what was going on with Albel than concerned for his well being.

"Well, you can chase Alby. I need to find…um…I don't remember his name. He's big and blonde."

"Cliff?" Miyoko asked cynically.

"YEAH! That's him!" Amanda smiled widely at the group. "I'm off! Good luck catching him. Alby is so good at hide-and-seek."

They watched as the young Nox skipped happily down the hall.

"I'm still finding it hard to see her related to Albel," Maria commented when the girl was out of range.

About that time Cliff strolled up the hall. "Hey guys! Anyone seen Mirage?"

Kitani pounced up to the Klausian. "Nope! But Amanda is looking for you."

By this time the group of girls was not surprised when Cliff screamed much like Albel had and ran off. It would seem that Amanda had quite an effect on guys.

"Maybe we should split up," Maria piped up. "Sophia, you and Kitani go look for Cliff. Miyoko and I will go after Albel."

"I guess that leaves me and Fayt to look for Amanda," Amaya said walking up with Fayt.

"Do we have to look for her?"

"Stop whining and let's get going," Amaya responded leading the way for Fayt.

Sophia and Maria exchanged an amused look. It would seem that Fayt wasn't fond of the girl either. Things were definitely getting interesting to say the least.

Albel was sprinting like hell down the hall. "Amanda..." He muttered narrowing his eyes and shifted them from side to side. He came to a stop at his room and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Maria peered around the corner with Miyoko sitting on shoulder. The small fox jumped down from her shoulder and snuck forward trying not to alert the man, but that was hard. She noticed him barge into his room and slam the door. At the sound of the door, Maria met with Miyoko in the hall.

Miyoko listened carefully to his mind. She had psychic powers which allowed her to listen to other people's thoughts.

Albel sat down on his bed, his red eyes wide open. He repeated "Amanda" several times in which Miyoko and Maria began to get worried. Meanwhile Sophia was chasing Cliff down the hall. Cliff skittered around the corner only to meet Kitani standing in his way.

He took a big leap over the cub, but she shot some fire at him since her element was fire. That set both his crotch and butt on fire. This made him run faster, out to the garden to the river.

Sophia and Kitani came from the castle giggling. "Cliff's all wet!" Kitani said jumping onto Sophia's shoulder.

Cliff glared at the girls. "I'm going to find Mirage..." He stomped off wet as Sophia and Kitani followed him quietly.

Amanda, in the mean time, was looking at a room when Amaya and Fayt appeared.

"Oh Fayt! Amaya! Do you think this room would be good?" She said.

"I'm fine with it." Amaya said looking with Fayt. He shrugged.

Amanda giggled. "This will be so much fun!"

* * *

That's it for now! We'll get working on chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

Aleu here. This chapter isn't as long as the last one due to a horrible writers block that hit us both hard, but we got through with it.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1

* * *

Albel rose from sleep in a furious sweet. His nightmare was fuzzy and he  
was unable to remember it. 

He stood up sharply. There were hours of the night before he was unable to remember. He knew something had happened…but what? After he was confronted by the two wenches and their retched furballs…he couldn't remember anything.

He stretched and set out to find the answers. Something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it. In a daze, he left his room and walked the halls; searching for anything that would give him a clue as to what had happened.

In his haze, he ran right into someone. He growled and turned to come face  
to face with Mirage.

"Watch your step!"

"Well, good morning to you too, Albel. I hope you slept well." Her voice remained neutral.

Albel shook his head and left her. He knew well enough that nothing he could say would anger her. That woman had more self control than anyone he had ever met.

Mirage watched him leave and smiled as she entered the castles ball room. Amanda was humming happily as she hung streamers. Sophia and Kitani were helping the girl, each humming along.

Maria was hunched over a written report, talking to Fayt about something. Cliff wasn't there. Mirage assumed he was still out trying to find out where Nel was.

Mirage was a quiet woman. She wasn't vindictive or conniving, but she was comfortable with what was going on around her. To a point she felt like a kid again. Though she didn't show it, her amusement was immense.

"Ah, Mirage. There you are," Maria said as she approached the Klausian. "We are almost ready to go through with this. By tomorrow the only thing we will need is Nel. Do you really think you and Cliff are up to this?"

"And do you really think this is a good idea. I mean…Nel's not going to like this at all!" Fayt clearly showed his concern.

"Oh, come come Fayt," Mirage taunted uncharacteristically. "It's not everyday you get to help in kidnapping a friend. It's all in fun anyway."

"Yeah, but I doubt Nel will think its fun."

Amaya snorted at Fayt. "Fayt, you know exactly what this will do. I mean, imagine the look on Albel's face when he sees Nel!"

"That's bad enough," Fayt groaned. "But we aren't just going to have Albel furious at us but Nel also."

"Yeah, but I don't think Albel will be able to do much. I mean, if we can catch Nel in that bikini…" Sophia smiled wildly at the group. "He'll be powerless!"

Miyoko glanced up at the brunette. "I think she's been hanging around Amanda too long."

Kitani jumped up. "Well Amanda is much more fun then you." She said causing Miyoko to huff at the cub.

Mirage smiled. "Cliff and I will go kidnap Nel first thing in the morning." She chuckled.

Amaya smirked. "I know she'll be big time pissed, but still I can try and explain everything to her. She may just go through with it." She said. "Besides if she wants to beat up the person who came up with it, it will be Amanda."

"HEY!" Amanda shouted slamming her hands on her hips and glaring at the wolf. Amaya shrugged.

"I'm just saying..."

"Eheheheh. That's enough Amaya..." Fayt said trying to hush the wolf.

Sophia giggled. "Amanda, Kitani and I will finish decorating the room." She said. Kitani jumped up onto of the book case to finish to putting up the streamers.

Amaya led Fayt, Mirage, Maria and Miyoko outside the room. "Yeah..." She started. "I have been sensing feels from Albel to Nel so it just might work..."

At that time Albel was walking down the hall. He was either looking for a fight, looking to argue someone... or just down right bored. They started to try and act natural, but Albel eyed them.

"Hey Albella..." Amaya was cut off quickly by him.

"It's ALBEL!" He said angrily.

"Whatever. Why not try sparring with Fayt and Me." She said shrugging. She winked toward Miyoko, Maria and Mirage who took off down the hall.

Albel huffed. "Fine. Not like I have anything better to do." He said as the three headed outside.

It was Albel vs Fayt and Amaya. Fayt was the first to make a move using Ice Needles in which Albel dodged.

"Double Slash!" He shouted charging toward the blue boy.

"Dark Lightning!" Amaya shot black lightning from her two horns which struck Albel to the ground.

Albel huffed as he stood. Mumbling under his breath he swung his sword frantically. Fayt dodged it by more than enough room and countered with a slash of his own. Fayt's sword met Albel's.

The two stood motionless.

Amaya stared at them. Neither moving nor speaking. Finally Fayt gave in.

"Albel? What are you doing?"

Albel grunted as he thrust himself forward and in turn Fayt landed hard on the ground.

"It's called strategy, worm. You would be wise to learn it."

Amaya snarled softly. If Albel wanted to play that way then she would certainly oblige.

"Shadow Ball!" Amaya chanted; sending a black sphere at the distracted swordsman.

Unprepared for the attack, Albel landed face first in the dirt. He continued to grumble under his breath as he stood.

Fayt moved closer to Amaya. "He's acting a bit odd."

"Yeah. You can blame Kitani and Miyoko for that. They mentioned Amanda to him, but I don't think he remembers."

Fayt scratched his head. "Man! The last time she was around he wasn't himself at all. Suddenly this feels more and more like a bad idea."

"Look on the bright side, my humanoid friend," Amaya responded with a hint of sarcasm. "If Albel get's too out of control we'll just send Amanda after him."

"Do you two want to spar or stand there and talk all day? I have better things I can do with my time."

Fayt sighed at Albel who was luckily too far away to hear the conversion he was having with Amaya.

Amaya smirked toward the swordsman. "If you can beat me," she said. She took off fast to the left.

Fayt sighed and charged toward Albel before stopping short. "Shotgun blast!" However Albel was able to dodge.

"Palm of Destruction!" He shot the power attack from his claw.

Fayt wasn't able to dodge and was knocked to the ground. At that moment he heard loud growling coming from a near by tree. He now knew he had pissed the wolf off.

"Metal Claw!" Amaya yelled as she leapt from the three down upon Albel. His own claw met hers in a lock. However this is just what she wanted.

"Fire Bolt!" She shouted hitting Albel at a close range enough to KO him.

The wolf stood tall with her head and tail held high like an Alpha wolf of a pack would do. Albel lay silent for a moment before staggering to his feet.

"Damn wolf..." He muttered as Amaya went to check on Fayt. Albel limped off to rest a bit before he'd find a plan to take Amaya down.

Meanwhile

Amanda, Kitani and Sophia had finished the room. "I can wait for big brother to see this!" Amanda giggled as she skipped off. "You two start a cake with the Killer Chef."

Kitani nodded as she and Sophia ran off to the kitchen to see how the Killer Chef was doing with the cafe.

Kitani was smiling as big as Sophia as they rounded through the halls and into the kitchen. The Killer Chef was hard at work and ignored the two girls. They both just winked at each other as they peered over the chef's shoulder.

Suddenly he turned and eyed the girl. "So, you say there is to be a space wide enough in the middle to hold a large package?"

Kitani giggled as Sophia answered. "Um, yeah. We need it enforced with a strong metal that won't break too easily. Well, it needs to break but only after enough pressure is applied."

"I see," the chef hummed. "And the instructions were to also sound proof the cake itself?"

"Yeah!" Kitani exclaimed. "We need for any sounds inside the cake to be muffled."

The Killer Chef eyed each suspiciously. "Alright!" he shouted, surprising them both. "A challenge is before me and I shall prevail!" He raised the wooden spoon over his head and took a victory pose. "Just leave it to me."

"Good, now Kitani, I think we should check up on Cliff and Mirage. Tomorrow's the big day."

The white cub nodded and hopped on Sophia's shoulder.

What they didn't know was that Mirage and Cliff were in orbit around Elicoor keeping a close watch on their target.

"You still got her?"

"Affirmative."

He loved it when she talked like that. In fact, he couldn't help but to imagine Mirage in the bikini they would be capturing Nel in.

"I heard those thoughts, Mr. Fitter and you should be ashamed." She giggled lightly.

"Well, at least they were about you," Cliff said quickly, trying to cover himself.

Mirage twisted in her chair and eyed the blond man. "Well, we have a few hours to kill before we engage the target. What would you like to do?"

Cliff cleared his throat, but before he could answer Mirage brought her fist down hard on his head.

"Well you asked!"

Mirage sighed. "Alright, let's just play a nice game of Klausian Chanista."

Cliff couldn't contain the gleam in his eye as he followed her to the play room. She wanted to play a simple board game common to their entire race, but that was never the way they played it. He would be having fun tonight…maybe. Down below them on Elicoor, Nel wasn't having as much fun.

Nel stared at herself in the mirror. What on Elicoor was the Queen thinking? Her in a bikini? What the hell?

She sighed to herself and did a somewhat sexy pose before realizing what she was doing. Of course giggling was heard from the door and Nel turned swiftly around before the shadow of the figure darted off.

The figure being Amanda of course went flying down the hall and came to a skidding stop in front of Maria.

"Nel looks good in a Bikini!" She giggled. "Albel won't be able to resist!"

Maria chuckled at the girl. "Of course not. Sophia and Kitani told me the Killer Chef is working over time on the cake and the Queen is helping to prepare too."

"Great! I'm going to go do something. See you later Maria!" With that the girl skipped off.

Miyoko sighed. "What do you think she's going to do?" The white three tailed fox asked. Maria shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know..." She said.

Meanwhile Albel was storming through the garden trying to get away from the teasing Amaya.

"Will you go away you stupid wolf!" Albel shouted. Amaya scowled at him.

"Well you're no fun. At least when Fayt's around I can bug him and he doesn't snap like that." She huffed to him and turned around flicking her tail. In her kind that was an insult however Albel didn't seem to catch onto it.

Amaya lifted her nose in the air. "Don't think I don't know you're there Amanda..." She said.

The girl came from behind the bush. "How did you know?" She whined.

"I could smell you... Blame the downwind" Amaya chuckled as Amanda leapt onto her back.

"Can you take me to Fayt and Cliff?" Amanda asked.

"Can't you walk?"

"But I want a ride!"

Amaya sighed. "Fine. Just hold on and no pulling out any fur."

"Got it!"

Amanda giggled childishly the whole ride. They found Fayt in the chapel. He was sitting in the last pew and talking into his communicator.

"Hi ya, Fayt!" Amanda squealed as she bounced off of Amaya.

The wolf snarled at her slightly. If the small girl wasn't the key to annoying Albel she doubted she would have easily given in to the ride.

"Oh, hi Amanda…you look good," Fayt spurted trying his best not to anger the young teen.

"Amanda?" the electronic voice of Cliff came from the communicator.

"Hi ya big blond guy!" Amanda waved at the picture on the communicator. "You know, I don't like the name Cliff. That's not a name; it's a thing you throw bullies at school off of. You need a better name!"

"But I like my name," Cliff protested.

"Nope, won't do. Let's see, you are big…and a guy…I think I'll call you Rose!"

Fayt couldn't keep from giggling.

"R-rose?" Cliff stuttered. "That's a girl's name!"

"Oh phooey! Don't be a big baby. Besides, Rosebud is nicer than Cliff!"

"Way nicer," Amaya echoed.

Cliff shook his head, knowing there was no use in arguing. "What is it you need?" he asked nicely.

"Well…" Amanda started. She batted her eyes and gave him her best cutie face. "I think it would be wonderful if all the girls wore bikinis! It'll be more like a beach party. So tell Mirage she has to wear one!"

"Um, look kid. You might want to tell her yourself. She doesn't like for me to order her around when it comes to wardrobe."

"She'll have to listen now that your name is Rose!"

Fayt giggled again, attracting the girl's attention.

"Oh yeah, you tell Blue Statue Girl she has to wear one too!"

"Huh?"

Amaya sighed. "She's talking about Maria."

"You want me to ask Maria to wear a bikini?" Fayt was blushing.

"Yup! And I want all the guys to wear beach towels!"

Fayt nearly feel out of his chair. "Beach towels? No way!"

Before Amanda could say a word, Amaya interrupted. "How about just swimming trunks?"

Amanda frowned slightly. "Well, I suppose that would be okay. I would rather just beach towels, but swimming trunks might work."

Amaya shook her head at the young girl. Fayt face grew even redder...

"I...I...I..."

"You may want to ask Miyoko about Maria. Perhaps Sophia and Kitani can get Mirage. Cliff... I mean Rose doesn't have the guts to ask her, himself." She teased.

Cliff growled at her. "F...fine..." He said to prove her wasn't a coward.

"Good. Now I wanted swim trunks since I'd rather not look male human private parts..." She muttered.

Amanda giggled. "Well Cliff and Mirage have to go get Nel soon." She snickered. She skipped off leaving a flustered Fayt thinking of Maria a Bikini and a cracking up Amaya nearly laughing herself to death.

Amanda had gone back into the castle and told Sophia and Kitani. Sophia agreed to wear one as long as it was pink.

"Great! Now you think you can tell Maria to..."

"We can try!" Kitani said hopping down the hall as Sophia ran after her giggling.

Maria was watching the Killer Chef finish up the cake.

"Maria, Miyoko can we speak to you two?" Kitani asked sweetly.

Maria nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Miyoko on her shoulder.

"Amanda wants all of us girls to wear Bikini's too!" Sophia said.

"And the boys are to wear swim trunks!" Kitani added.

Maria's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Miyoko blinked not wanting to say anything really. Sophia and Kitani giggled as the young blue haired woman was struck speechless by what they had said.

Before Maria could take her imagination off of Fayt in swimming trunks and back to reality to answer, Albel appeared in the hall.

He watched the group gathered in front of the kitchen door and huffed. "Think you idiots could get out of the way!"

Miyoko growled and Kitani stuck her tongue out.

"You aren't going into the kitchen, are you?"

Albel growled at Sophia; baring his teeth. "When I'm hungry I go to eat. Stand in my way and I'll eat that little infernal fur ball on your shoulder."

"Well Sophia," Maria said coolly. "I guess we should get out of his way. I guess he's excited to see Nel in a maid's outfit."

Albel glared at Maria. Sophia and Kitani looked at her in confusion.

Maria continued to talk as if nothing were wrong. "I know it's not every day Albel get's to see Nel in the kitchen fitting the role of a woman. I bet he just wants to watch her cook."

Albel's face grew red with anger. "Stupid wench! I would rather eat in the pub down the road than to eat that scum's food."

Maria waited until Albel was out of sight. "I figured if he thought Nel was in there he would leave. But that does pose a problem. Once he thinks we are gone, he'll come back. He just doesn't want us to know he wants to see Nel. We'll take turns guarding the door."

Sophia nodded. "Well, since you were just here, Kitani and I'll stay. You can go pick out a bikini for tomorrow."

Maria blushed as she hurried from the kitchen without a word. Miyoko turned and smiled at the pair at the door.

Amanda, who had been watching from the corner, intercepted Maria as she headed for her room.

"Hi there!"

"Oh, hello Amanda."

"I need your help."

Maria eyed the girl suspiciously. "And that would be?"

"I need a bikini too. I want purple since its Alby's favorite color. Well, I think it's his favorite color, but anyway – can you help me?"

"Why not," Maria answered motioning the girl into her room.

"One question. Do you think Roger will be there?"

Maria smiled. She had been told the story of how Amanda was infatuated with Roger from Fayt. "I don't think so. He's back home right now."

"Oh," Amanda responded. "Maybe after the party I can go see him!"

"That's a great idea," Maria responded.

Miyoko and Maria both knew that after this party it would be better if Amanda left. It would be a waste if they got Nel and Albel together just to have the girl interfere.

* * *

That's it for now. Yes Cliff's name was changed to Rose and don't ask about the whole Bikini thing... Blue and I will try to get to work on chapter 3... if anyone is still reading this. XD 


End file.
